Ella
by lenalene
Summary: One shot. Sirius Black nos habla un poco de alguien a quien amó profundamente en el pasado, alguien que pocos conocen y que muchos no han oído mencionar... Continuación: "En otra vida"


¿Qué es más difícil que pasar doce años de tu vida en azkaban? Lamentablemente, como respuesta, debo decir que perder a la única mujer que has amado en toda tu miserable vida. Sí, por supuesto, estar encerrado más de una década, comiendo comida que sabe solo un poco mejor de lo que ha de saber la mierda, es sumamente jodido; pero es que ustedes no la conocieron. Nunca escucharon hablar de la mujer más maravillosa que se pudo atravesar en mí camino. Ella, que con sus penetrantes ojos azules podía hacerme cambiar mi estado de ánimo, cuyo cabello negro olía mejor que el mejor fruto del planeta. A lo mejor exagero un poco, pero para mí, simplemente era maravillosa. Helena, así se llamaba.

La conocí poco después de salir de Hogwarts, en un verano caluroso como ninguno que haya existido desde que abrí los ojos al mundo. El callejón Diagon nunca fue tan llamativo para mi, hasta que la vi tras ese mostrador de Flourish y Blotts, con el cabello recogido en una coleta despreocupada y la túnica más horrible que había visto en mi vida; claro que esa librería jamás se caracterizó por darle un uniforme bonito a sus empleados. Esa tarde quise comprar libros que no necesitaba y no leería en lo que me restara de existencia.

—Hola —dije con una enorme sonrisa, acercándome al mostrador.

Ella dejó un par de libros que estaba acomodando en la estantería, optando por atenderme.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Su voz… wow… era una voz un poco ronca y suave como la más fina tela; en absoluto seductora, solo una linda y cautivadora voz.

—Necesito… tu número telefónico… —sonreí un poco más ante su cara de desconcierto.

—Mi… ¿qué? —sus ojos estaban un poco más abiertos, quizá tratando de desentrañar lo que le había dicho.

—Es una broma —dije. Su rostro se tranquilizó —. Necesito unos cuantos libros… ¿Qué autor me recomiendas?

—Stephen King es bueno; pero no tenemos libros suyos aquí —dijo. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Puedes conseguir unos para mí?

—¿Te gusta la literatura muggle?

Su sonrisa se tornó ligeramente burlona.

—Ah, ¿es un muggle? —metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

—De los mejores —susurró.

—¿Cómo no sabías qué es un número telefónico? —dije sacando las manos de los bolsillos y cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Quién dijo que no sabía?

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi, el día en que su forma de ser me enamoró perdidamente. Luché como nadie para convencerla de salir conmigo; creo que ni James pasó por tanto con Lily. Ni las flores o chocolates la convencieron, ni mis sonrisas de Casanova, mucho menos los peluches; ella solo quería alguien sincero, de alma libre… a la larga solo tuve que compórtame como yo mismo.

Cuando me permitió invitarle un café sentí que mi corazón saldría disparado de mi pecho e inundaría de sangre la triste librería. Fue una noche maravillosa, aunque solo conversamos de una u otra cosa bastante trivial, hasta que entre uno que otro balbuceo le dije algunas cosas de las muchas que sentía por ella. Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabía de antemano; quizá por eso solo me dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas antes de besar la comisura de mis labios y despedirse con un "nos vemos mañana, Sirius". Ella sabía que yo, al igual que todas las tardes, iría a acosarla un poco a su trabajo con la excusa barata de querer comprar un nuevo libro. Si volviese a nuestro antiguo hogar, sin duda encontraría la enorme colección llena de polvo y polillas.

Pocos saben que existió, y muchísimos menos que la amé. Ninguno de los que la conocieron se atreven a nombrarla ahora; ella es casi un tabú. Ahora solo tengo su recuerdo y no quiero compartirlo con nadie, tampoco nadie parece querer compartirlo conmigo, seguramente tienen miedo de que acabe repartiendo maldiciones a diestra y siniestra; y es mejor así, sin comentarios vacios como "la amabas mucho ¿no, Sirius?" o "Estaba más que loca por ti ¿verdad?

Nadie puede imaginar lo feliz que fui viviendo en un apartamento minúsculo, en un barrio muggle del que Dios no parecía acordarse muy a menudo; ella jamás quiso irse de lo que llamaba "su hogar", y yo estaba tan a gusto con ella, que poco me importaba si solo teníamos un colchón, una mesa y alguno que otro utensilio de cocina. Me valía que el baño fuese diminuto, así podíamos sentirnos mejor cuando nos bañábamos juntos; ¿para qué más de un closet? Nuestra ropa jamás llegó a ser excesiva; tampoco necesitamos más de una habitación, solo éramos ella y yo.

Se preguntaran también cuándo la perdí. Mis recuerdos son confusos; no sé concretamente cuando ni en qué momento lo hice. Tal vez azkaban tenga mucho que ver con mis lagunas mentales, o quizás es que me niego a abrirle paso al dolor. Sea lo que sea, solo me interesa recordar la época feliz, lo demás solo opacaría un poco más mi oscura vida.


End file.
